Always & Forever:- Sequel
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Sequel to Always & Forever: Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan Join the Originals to their trip to London. RATED M FOR SMUT-ISH SCENE.


**Hey guys! So this is the sequel I originally posted years ago but I couldn't finish it so some of it is going to sound like there's more to the story but this is it. I copied and paste from a PDF form I had downloaded so much years ago cause I deleted the doc files. I wanted to give yall something from it for those who had been asking**

**...**

Caroline didn't think, she didn't, she knew that, she acted impulsively, she acted quickly, with the very words that popped into her head the moment she heard Klaus ask her to come with him, the memory of the Mikaelson Ball popped into her head instantly, when he said he would take her to Rome, Paris or Tokyo. The thought of going anywhere with Klaus was a bit scary, a lot nerve wrecking and absolutely terrifying.

She lay down in her bed at the hotel and she was completely angry with herself, her entire body was in conflict with her heart and her mind.

Her body felt amazing, his hands were like stamps, he stamped himself all over her, for every part of her body, she could feel his hands or lips, either caressing or kissing, his kisses, from her lips to a very sensitive part on her body, his body pressed against hers and it felt amazing, her heart was swelling with an unknown emotion she really couldn't quite place at the moment, it felt like a mixture of different things, so many different emotions, but there was this queasy feeling in her stomach that had her in a sour mood, a very sour mood, the morning with Klaus was perfect, beyond perfect in fact but the perfectness of that morning also made her feel insecure for some reason.

She didn't say anything when he had asked her to go with him, that is what kind of bothered her a little, she said absolutely nothing to him. She had just sat there, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and then, after a long while of just staring at him, she got up and flashed into her room, too quickly for even him to react, she had packed all of her clothing and had left the house before anyone knew about her departure. She had managed to get the room she was staying in before in the hotel they were staying in before and stayed on the bed until this very moment which was just passed 1pm.

Klaus was unresponsive to almost anything and everything, the numb look on his face, followed by his intake of alcohol and the irritation well visible in his eyes, no one dared go near him since he said those two words in response to everyone's question on the whereabouts of Caroline.

She left

Everyone was shocked, even Elijah, and the shock did not pass Klaus at all, it was not like her to just leave, to just run away like that, they were worried about her, this was not something that Caroline would do, to just run away like that, without even explaining herself, she doesn't run, as a matter of fact, she always says what's on her mind about things like this and her actions were considered strange especially to Elena and Bonnie, the people who knew her longer than everyone else.

Elena sat around the kitchen counter with Elijah while everyone else pack for their flight this afternoon, they were already packed but Elena was on edge with Klaus and Caroline, she wanted to go see Caroline and find out why she just left like that but Elijah asked her to give Caroline sometime to herself, to think.

Elijah had noticed that she was worried, the mere fact that an hour has passed since he made that coffee for her and she's still drinking it says as much, he made it strong just like Caroline had suggested, he wasn't going to lie, Elena's control problem did boost his ego, but he wasn't worried about that at the moment, it was Kol and his tongue he had to watch.

"I'm worried about her" Elena spoke after the long silence, sipping her coffee that she was given an hour ago, it was cold but it was the only thing either keeping her in this seat and not going off to find her, giving her time to herself like Elijah had ask and grabbing said man and letting out her frustrations, she was surprised that she could think about him at a time like this but she was a woman and one night was not going to satisfy her.

"I noticed" he stated, a smirk on his face as she sipped the cold coffee.

She put her mug down to turn to look at him, she furrowed her brows in confusion and he let out a low chuckle "You're drinking cold coffee, Elena".

"Would you rather I attack you in the kitchen while everyone else can pretty much hear everything or get into the first car I can find and go look for her?" she asked seriously, she was really worried about Caroline, she didn't know where she was, or why she just left without saying anything, but the fact that she didn't say anything is what bothered her a little and the fact that Elijah was laughing at her made her irritated.

He chuckled at what he thought was an attempt to lighten the mood "Neither of them but it is rather odd of you to be drinking a mug of coffee for an entire hour"

She glanced at her mug and shrugged, bringing the mug to her lips and taking a sip from it "Don't mock me, its strong coffee" she whined.

He chuckled "Very well then" he took up Elena's phone from off the counter and searched through her contacts for Caroline's number and dialed it, waiting for her to answer. Elena was about to protest when Elijah's smile widen as Caroline answered the phone.

_"Hey Lena" she greeted weakly._

"Good afternoon Caroline" He greeted warmly.

_Caroline giggled weakly "Someone's in a good mood, where's Elena?"_

"She's right here, she's been drinking cold coffee since noon" he replied and Elena shot him an 'I'm warning you' look in which he chuckled at.

_"Why has she b een drinking coffee for an hour?" Caroline asked; a little worried ab out her friend._

"She's worried" he replied.

_Caroline sighed heavily "Please tell her to stop worrying, I'm fine" she replied._

"You don't sound fine" he stated the obvious.

_"I'm just a little tired" she quickly said to ease their minds._

Elena grabbed the phone from Elijah and placed it by her ears "Care, where are you?"

_"At the hotel, why?" she asked._

"I'm coming to see you" she said matter-of-factly and hung up the phone, sliding off the stool and went into the living room, calling Rebekah and Bonnie.

They both came downstairs, confused by Elena's actions.

"Elena what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"We're going to see Caroline" she stated firmly, grabbing her jacket off the couch and heading towards the door.

Rebekah and Bonnie followed behind her without further questions.

"Can I come?" Kol shouted from upstairs.

"No" everyone shouted back, even Elijah and Kol frowned at their responses.

Caroline took the book of sketches of her from out of her bag and sat down on her bed, she just looked at the book, turning it around, flipping it, tracing a lazy finger along the writing in front.

All of a sudden, the doors to her apartment burst open and she sprung up immediately, her hands clutching the book tightly in her hands.

"Caroline" Elena called.

Caroline sighed in relief and let out a breath of relief, the thought that for a second, Klaus came to her had flew across her mind, but she scolded herself for not having known better.

She walked out of her room to meet the girls in the living room, looking around the room frantically, once their eyes landed on her, they all ran to her and pulled her into a hug, it was a giant group hug, in which she felt grateful for, it gave her a warm feeling that she needed as they held on to her with their lives.

After a few seconds, they released her and sat down in her bedroom, on her bed as she still had the book very much close to her, she didn't know why she couldn't let go of it but she kept her hold on it and judging from Rebekah's looks at the book and at her, Rebekah probably knows about the book as well.

"Care, are you okay?"

"I'm fine guys, really" Caroline smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile and Rebekah saw that.

"No you're not" Rebekah chuckled.

"Rebekah…" Caroline stared.

"Did Nik give you that?" she asked, pointing to the book in her hand.

She looked down at the book, smiling, before she looked back up and nodded.

"Can I see it?" she asked and Caroline nodded, confused by her question, she would like to think that she must have seen it already. She handed it to Rebekah who opened it and flipped through the pages, with a nonchalant look on her face.

She closes the book and hands it back to her with a smile "That is how much he loves you" then she frown and looked as if she was deep in thought "Or In love with you".

"Don't be ridiculous Bekah, Klaus…"

"Didn't he ask you to call him Nik?" Rebekah asked with a teasing smile.

"Really" Bonnie said, giving Caroline a surprised look.

"Point is, he doesn't love me neither is he in love with me" Caroline stated, as if it was the truth; she even repeated it in her mind a few times to make herself believe it.

"Um, I don't know, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Elena asked, remembering the times she would walk in on Klaus just starring at Caroline from afar.

"No, not really" she stated, as if the question itself was a stupid question.

"Well, I have, and that's not just an infatuation Care" Bonnie drawled.

"An infatuation; Nik passed infatuation a long time ago; he's in love with her, even Elijah and Kol agrees with me" Rebekah exclaimed, giving Bonnie and Elena incredulous looks.

"Care, why did you just leave like that?" Elena asked; the worry she had was all over her face.

"I don't know, I just…" she trailed off with a sigh and shook her head, she look down into her hands were the book was still in her comfort, she couldn't figure out why she ran, it wasn't that she didn't want to go to England, of course she did; so why did she run?

"Okay, wrong approach" Bonnie realized, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Caroline smirked at her words.

"Wrong approach" Elena eyed Bonnie with a smirk.

"Care, what are you thinking?" Elena asked.

"I think that there's nothing wrong, everything was perfect, this vacation was perfect, everything was just so perfect…"

"But you think he's going to change back into the monstrous hybrid we all know and despise" Rebekah realized.

Caroline opened her mouth, as if to protest but shut it immediately.

Was she worried that he would change into dark Klaus when they go to England?

There was a silence that created an uncomfortable environment in the room, everyone was just sitting at the edge of the bed, starring at either her, Rebekah or trapped in their inner thoughts about the entire thing.

After a few minutes, she heard Rebekah sigh, as if Caroline's silence gave her the answer she wanted and stood.

"Caroline, the Klaus you all met in Mystic Falls all those years ago and the Klaus you know now is the same person, but he has been a vampire for so many years, he forgot what it feels like to be a person. You can't change him, no matter how hard you try, but he will do anything for you" Rebekah explained.

"For example, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan have tried one too many times to kill him or one of us yet he manages to be a friend to Stefan and nice to both Bonnie and Elena, because you asked him to"

Bonnie nodded in agreement and so did Elena "Remember at the pool, we managed to exchange a couple of sentences without insulting each other"

"Plus he hasn't called me witch since I came here and we even exchanged greetings to one another" Bonnie also said.

"Elena and Bonnie know who they are getting involved with when they agreed to stay here and go with them to London" Rebekah also pointed out.

"Actually I had to go on two dates with him so that he'll stop calling you guys witch and doppelganger"

"Still, he managed to obey your request and the Niklaus I know bows to no one" Rebekah stated.

"Elijah is far worse than Klaus" Elena said, "If you had seen what I have seen Elijah do, when I saw Elijah for the first time, I was never so scared in my entire life"

"You know, I've always asked myself which one of them is scarier, Elijah or Nik" Rebekah pointed out, folding her arms across her chest "Klaus likes to torture, but the manner in which Elijah kills worries me sometimes"

"He has ripped out more hearts than I wish to admit" Elena said.

"His signature move I assumed over the years" Rebekah shrugged.

"You guys have strayed from the point" Caroline pointed out.

Rebekah shook her head "Anyways, plus Kol has his ways, especially when it comes to Damon"

"Kol does not like him at all, said something about a bat incident and then a Mary incident" Bonnie shook her head in a confused manner.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Elena held her hand up to her and scowled at the memory.

"Ah Mary, she was fun" Rebekah chuckled "The Point is, Elena and Bonnie have accepted my brothers for who they are and I have accepted Stefan for who he is…"

"You've always liked Stefan, even as a ripper" Elena smirked up at her and Rebekah frowned.

"Not ripper Stefan, his past with you and his want to protect Damon after all he's done" Rebekah explained, causing Caroline to nod in agreement.

Bonnie's phone took that moment to ring, she pulled it out of her purse to find Kol calling her, and she answered and placed it by her ears.

"Kol, I'm busy" she told him firmly.

"There's a slight change in plans darling" he said "We're not taking the jet, Klaus decided to take the private plane"

"You have a private plane?" Bonnie asked, shock in her tone.

"They're taking the private plane?" Rebekah asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"You guys have a private plane?" Elena asked.

"Darling when you've been alive for a thousand years, you accumulate more wealth than you can possibly imagine" Kol told her as if it was obvious.

Bonnie shook her head "Is that all Kol?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could listen to you guys try to persuade Caroline to join us, I'd imagine it to be a rather interesting conversation…."

Bonnie sighed in annoyance before hanging up and shoving the phone in her purse, looking up at Caroline and now noticing that everyone was starring at her.

"He's trying to be funny and I'm not in the laughing mood" Bonnie defended herself quickly.

"Why don't we all just leave so that Caroline can have some time to think about this, besides, since they're taking the plane, we can have a little party on it during the ride" Rebekah suggested and the girls frowned but reluctantly got up and

headed for the door behind Rebekah, waving a goodbye to Caroline and disappearing behind the doors, leaving Caroline to her cold loneliness.

The girls returned to the beach house so find everyone relaxed in the living room on the couch, except Klaus who still refuses to come out of his room and no one is ready to get on the plane at all, it's as if they didn't have a flight to catch at all.

"What the hell is going on?" Rebekah asked, folding her arms across her chest and giving everyone her meanest look.

"Nik scheduled the plane for tomorrow instead of today" Kol replied calmly, smirking at no one in particular "You do know what that means, do you?" he asked, turning to face her, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what the bloody hell are you talking about Kol?" Rebekah asked as she sighed of annoyance as she waited for Kol to answer.

"I believe he might be waiting for something" Elijah replied, a smirk on his lips as he said so.

"Someone" Kol added as if he was correcting him.

"Caroline" Elena stated in realization.

"Ha" Rebekah laughed, as she turned to head up the stairs "Good luck with that" she added.

"Rebekah…"

"For the love of god Elijah, do get laid, there's a willing woman in the room at your disposal, maybe you wouldn't be so uptight" she sang as she ascended the stairs, causing Elena's eyes to widen in embarrassment and Elijah to smirk and Stefan to sigh sadly.

"I am at no one's disposal" Elena yelled as she followed behind her up the stairs.

Stefan's head dropped at the fact that he knew where that conversation would head.

"Says the woman who drank coffee for an hour to control her urges" they heard Rebekah say.

"Someone is going to intervene between those two, right, we all know that's not going to end unless someone is either staked or daggered" Kol asked, while starring down at his laptop.

Elijah ignored Kol but Stefan also looked to Elijah, wondering if he was even going to attempt to intervene between those two knowing that Rebekah won't back down until someone got hurt or worst, annoy Klaus,

As predicted, they were going at it like mean teenagers.

"Seriously, you're not going to step in between those two, you and I both know Rebekah…"

"Yes I know, Rebekah won't back down, even if Elena does, until someone gets hurt or Niklaus intervenes but I'm afraid I won't be able to help" Elijah interjected, a smirk appeared on his lips as he said so.

"You'll be able to hold Elena back in case someone tries something stupid" Kol said.

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows as if he was trying to find the right words to say "Let's just say that the fight is somewhat leveled right now"

Stefan was about to ask what he meant when a loud crash was heard from upstairs and Rebekah came rolling down the stairs as her head hit the walls on the opposite side of the stairs. She sat there for a while in complete shock, wondering how in the world she did that.

She sat up, rubbing the back of her head and starring at the stairs in pure shock. Stefan, Kol and Elijah were out of their seat and standing over Rebekah in shock and confusion.

"What the bloody hell happened to her?" Rebekah asked; pointing at the stairs as Elena came down slowly, a large grin on her face "She's stronger than me"

"What happened to me Elijah, do explain" Elena asked, giving them the most innocent look she can muster.

"I don't have to answer either of you" Elijah stated, pushing his hands in his pants pocket and switching between

Rebekah and Elena.

"You both are acting like children, especially you Elena" Bonnie voiced, keeping her eyes on Elena.

"She started it" Elena stressed, pointing an accusing finger at Rebekah.

"You see my point right?" Bonnie smirked.

"I have to admit, this is the most fun I've had in many years" Kol smirked.

"Kol" Bonnie warned.

"Why must you think there's some hidden meaning behind everything I say?" he countered.

"Because there is" Bonnie replied, walking over to Elena with an idea in her head.

"Give me your hand"

Elena raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her in response "You could just ask"

"I could, but something tells me I won't get my answer anytime soon if I do" she stretched out her hand for Elena to place hers, urging her for her hand.

Elena rolled her eyes but with a smirk, she placed her hand in Bonnie's and Bonnie immediately flinched back once the visions came to her head in complete horror and shock.

"Oh my god" Bonnie breathed, hugging herself as all the feelings along with the vision came to her, something that was entirely new to her, she would get visions but never the feeling and the feeling she got scared the hell out of her.

"What did you see?" Elena asked slightly worried after seeing Bonnie's reaction.

Kol was the one that looked absolutely horrified, like someone just ripped Bonnie's head off with their bare hands and threw it at him, of course he knew what was wrong with Bonnie but he wasn't sure who was more freaked out, him or her because he's freaking out like crazy right now.

"Bunny, let's just focus on what you saw, don't focus on anything else, what did you see?" he said, he was honestly trying to convince himself more than convince her at this point because him freaking out over something that might not mean anything to her makes him feel stupid.

She nodded at him and took a long deep breath before replying "Blood sharing"

"Bon, with blood sharing, two people must participate, not one, so let's just call it dessert"

Once the words came out of her mouth, almost everyone scrunched their faces in disgust before letting out an 'ugh'.

"I need a purge, excuse me" Bonnie made her way past Elena and ran up the stairs and into her room rather quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked, in a sassy way but she was genuinely worried about her, the way she had flinched away from her as if she was the most horrible thing in the world, the last time that happened; she found out that Stefan was a vampire.

"She's using the strongest form of magic there is, she did a lot more than just see; now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to…help…her…" he used hand signals to point to upstairs in a nervous manner which left confused looks from everyone else "you know…purge" with that Kol was up the stairs in the blink of an eye, literally.

"Anybody else feeling left out right now?" Stefan asked and Rebekah shook her head at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes at them with a smirk as he sat on the ground, leaned back against the door with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, only wearing a pair of jeans and shoes as he decided after an hour after she had felt that he would drown his emptiness with a nice bottle of bourbon.

It did very little to ease him, very little.

That feeling he had this morning when he woke up to the sight of her, that feeling of being completely whole and content. Like he was searching for something for a thousand years and waking up this morning, he felt like he had it, what it was exactly, he wasn't completely sure but it was gone the minute she just left.

He didn't know what to think when she just got up and left, actually, he didn't know she left until she didn't come back. He knew she went into her room but when she left, was a mystery to him and why she left was a bigger mystery.

He knew she had her own insecurities, whether he told her, assured her that she those insecurities are ridiculous, he of all people knew that she might live with those insecurities for the rest of her vampire life, which is forever and he had planned that very morning to start to rid herself of those insecurities once and for all, even if it took a thousand years, he had nothing but time, and her.

There was this part of him, telling him that it was because of him why she had left, he was one hundred and ten percent sure it was his fault why she left anyways, no point in trying to put some blame on her, she did absolutely nothing wrong, in fact, he concluded that she did what any sane woman would do, especially dealing with someone like him.

Now, he would drink himself into a vampire coma if such a thing even exists and if not, drink until there's nothing left to drink, then go out and find something to drink, something much more red and much more sweeter, it's been all of two weeks since he had drank anything from the tap anyways, he figured it might feel much more better now.

Tomorrow, he would just get on the plane, hope everyone notice that he's not in a good mood and keep quiet and wait until he was back in the one of the very few places he felt most at home, London, he should probably call the private jet and cancel the flight plans for today, but he suddenly doesn't feel like getting up, even though his cell was in his pocket, he just didn't feel like doing something considerate, he felt like leaving the poor guy waiting at the clearing for us for at least two or three years for the fun of it, no food or water, he'll probably die in a couple of months.

Stefan had managed to slip away from the crowd and to his car to pay Caroline a visit himself, he was worried about his friend, he couldn't help it, and besides, he really didn't want to be around Elijah and Elena and Rebekah, those two girls and Elijah were literally giving him a headache at this point, Elena and Rebekah's power struggle, Elijah trying to calm them both down even though we all knew that they were just playing, but being Rebekah, she always had to take it a little bit too far.

He had gotten to the hotel, compelled Caroline's room number and key from the woman at the front desk, something that he would only do in desperate times and this was a desperate time.

He needed to understand what was going on in her head to be able to give her good advice and make the right decision for her.

He knocked, he wouldn't startle her and risk a stake, Caroline was spontaneous like that, she would have a stake in her hand ready to take down her enemy.

She opened the door and surprisingly, she looked calm and relaxed, like the Caroline he met when she was human, he hoped that whatever was going on in her head she had made up her mind with it.

"Hey Stef, what's up?"

"Um, can I come in?"

"Yea of course" she smiled, opening the door wider to welcome him in.

When he walked in, he wanted to burst into laughter, nothing was wrong with the apartment, nothing at all, it was beautiful.

It was also clean, like better than the cleaners in this building, spotless, like a vampire with the nagging ability to make everything perfect came in here and threw up everywhere.

"I see you kept yourself busy" he smiled, and turned around to meet her confused look.

"Caroline the apartment is spotless"

They were both into a starring contest, Stefan with a smirk, Caroline still wore that confused look, but they both knew it was a mask; she had prepared herself to wear it if anyone came to visit her again, but she sighed in defeat and that tired weary look she wore the minute she had entered this room was here for him to see and signal her to come and sit with him.

They sat down in the living room on the same couch; she was silent for a while, wondering why.

"What's on your mind?" he asked in that welcoming friendly tone that makes you want to tell him everything about your life from beginning to this point in your life, he could have been a great counselor she thought with a smirk.

She sighed "I don't know, honestly Stef, I mean Bekah did raise an interesting question I've been asking myself since they left"

"Which would be…?"

"She thinks that I am afraid that he'll change into the monstrous hybrid we met five years ago"

He nodded in silence and understanding, knowing from personal experience that Klaus has more mood swings than Rebekah and that was saying something.

"Are you…?" he asked, turning to look at her "Afraid of him changing Nik the Original into Klaus the hybrid"

She shook her head, not as if she was saying no, but as if the question itself was giving her a migraine headache "I don't know, I think so but that's just who he is, Klaus has always been Klaus to me, the monstrous hybrid who killed or tried to kill everyone we love, he's always been Klaus to me"

He nodded again in understanding.

"Elijah is far worse than Klaus"

Caroline let out a laugh at that "I highly doubt that"

"Oh yes he is, Elijah is, intimidating and deadly. Elijah can walk in here one day and smile at you as if you guys are old friends and before you can blink, your heart will be beating across the room" he explained.

"Elena said that she was so scared around him when she had first met him" Caroline smiled "But she trusts him with her life, she had made that very clear"

"You want to know why?"

She looked at him in curiosity now, ready to listen to him.

"Elijah cherishes Elena's compassion. He sees it as a gift, a power she has, the ability to care about her friends, complete strangers and family over her own life and because of that, Elijah will never intentionally hurt her physically which is why I don't have a problem with them being together at all"

She nodded, remembering all the times Elena tried to sacrifice her own life for everyone else countless times.

"Klaus cherishes your humanity, your personality, your bravery, your strength; he likes you for you, who you are, the fact that you're not scared of him, you stand up to him, you bring out the good in him, Caroline bring out his humanity. That's why I don't have a problem with him and you, because I know Klaus will do everything in his power to never hurt you intentionally, physically or emotionally, even if he does, he'll spend the rest of his immortal life earning your forgiveness"

Caroline was surprisingly shocked by Stefan's words, no, she didn't know any of this, and in fact she was as clueless as she was five years ago she is now to why he liked her of all the beautiful women in this world. Even after hearing Stefan's words, she still didn't see why he liked her, she saw why she wasn't dead yet, she saw why they were good friends but not why was he so smitten with her but she guessed only he can answer that.

"Klaus has spent a thousand years running from his father in fear, I'm sure you can get the real reason behind Klaus's actions and why he is the way he is from Rebekah or Elijah but basically Klaus always saw himself as alone in this world and like all vampires, he hates it"

"But he has Elijah and Rebekah and Kol" she countered "He cannot be alone when his family is so willing to stay at his side.

"Caroline" Stefan laughed, actually laughed, he was mocking her, she wanted to slap the smile off his face "There's a difference between being alone and being lonely"

She paused, not expecting that at all. She understood that better than anyone.

"He had his family but he believed that they want him dead, he considers himself an abomination, worthless…"

"Like me" she interjected sadly.

"There's a nice symmetry to that don't you think? Klaus thinks of himself as worthless, you think of yourself as worthless, Klaus thinks of you as a queen and you…" he trailed off knowingly.

"I don't think he's worthless Stefan" Caroline stated.

"My point, is that Klaus has a past, as do us all, he is the way he is because of his past, no one can change him, only make him better and that's what you do, you make him better" he stood up then, and sighed heavily when he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped it out, looking at the screen; he looked surprised for a second before he answered.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean he didn't cancel the private jet he scheduled for today?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"He can't just leave the jet there; people are going to ask questions" Stefan stated as a fact.

"Now he's just being childish, is he seriously refusing to hand it over?" he grumbled.

"Fine, I'll try to talk some sense into him, I'll be there in a couple of minutes" Stefan then groaned in annoyance.

"Care, Rebekah says don't take too long" Stefan smirked and Caroline smiled in return as Stefan hung up the phone.

"Nik hasn't cancelled the private jet and he's the only person with his number so I have to go get his phone or get the number to cancel it before people go to the park and start wondering why there's a jet parked in the clearing" Stefan shook his head.

Caroline wore the same confused look on her face as if she hadn't heard a thing he had just said and he sighed heavily.

"Klaus had his private jet parked at the Fern Park clearing, a public park of all places and he refuses to call the man flying said jet and cancel and he's compelled to stay put until they've arrived"

Caroline smiled sadly at Stefan who waved at her and was out the door by the time Caroline mustered enough strength to wave back to her friend.

With Stefan's speech, Rebekah's words, from both today and that night at the pool party she felt like she was going to explode.

Everyone wants her to choose for her but they secretly want her to give him a chance, she had gotten all of that from all of their words, she can understand Rebekah but Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, especially Elena of all people telling her to choose him, she felt like she had entered a twilight zone.

Imagine Stefan came in here and managed to take the little relief she had felt from her in a matter of minutes.

She decided to take a nice shower after all the cleaning she had done; she needed a nice shower to cool off.

Once she had discarded her clothing and entered the shower, she sighed in relief, the water relaxed her body completely, like a lot of tension was washed off her instantly.

Once she was finished, she settled for a pair of boots and a mid-thigh floral sun dress and jeans jacket and sat in the living room, hoping to enjoy the peace and quiet she was left with.

She groaned in annoyance after sitting in the quietness of the room as her mind wandered to Klaus again, deciding that she needed to take a drive or something, she grabbed her keys and ran out the hotel, hoping that the sunny warmth of Miami would give her some relief.

Yet it didn't, because even while driving, her mind went immediately to Klaus, not just Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Bonnie, Elena; they all gladly agreed to go somewhere completely foreign to them with the Originals without even blinking, Elena blind trusts Elijah, that must she does know, Kol can be a bit…Kol sometimes but Bonnie can very well handle herself with Kol but little insecure Caroline basically up and ran like the wind, she shook her head and concentrated on the road.

Then she had passed what seems to be a park but it wasn't the park that caught her attention, it was the giant crowd of people starring at something is what caught her attention. It looked to be like a giant white plane or something, it looked beautiful. It was accented with sliver and it shined like a bright white light in a big open space. She decided to pull up at the park and admire it herself. Being in Mystic Falls and New York, she hasn't yet seen a plane like that so up close and personal and since she was so close to the park, it wouldn't hurt her to check it out herself.

Once she had entered the park and pushed herself through the crowd, she finally found herself in front starring at the plane in admiration.

There was a metallic staircase at the entrance of the plane as if it was waiting for someone.

"Mommy, look at the plane, it's so pretty" a little girl said from behind her, she smiled at how cute she sounded.

"That's not a plane sweetie, that's a jet" a woman said, probably her mother she concluded.

Wait, A Jet?

Caroline spun around and looked down at the woman's child then back up at the woman before she placed the brightest smile on her face.

"Excuse me, but did you say that this is a jet and not a plane?"

The woman nodded and smiled down at her little daughter who was looking up at her with the happiest smile on her face, it made Caroline's heart melt.

She turned back and sighed heavily at the jet.

Of course it belonged to the Originals, who else could it belong to?

She shook her head, remembering the conversation Stefan had with whoever it was on the phone, Caroline had enough respect not to listen in to her friend's conversation. Apparently Klaus doesn't want to cancel the plane, leaving a compelled pilot to just wait till they come even though they won't be coming anywhere.

She took a deep breath and approached the plane, everyone was starring at her as if the jet was waiting on her, she avoided all of their eyes as she approached the staircase, and she walked up slowly, looking at the entrance intensely while walking up the stairs, at the darkness she was about to enter, she could turn around and leave, but she was too far now to stop now.

Once she entered the plane, everything was even more extravagant than what she had imagine, the entire plane lit up when she stepped foot in the plane, white and sliver gave the plane an elegance that suit them somehow, she couldn't quite explain it but it just fitted them.

Chairs were lined against the walls of the jet, they were a creamy white, they looked soft and in between them were little tables with champagne glasses and wine bottles and at the back, there look to be private rooms, for storage or spare bedrooms, she wasn't sure but she wasn't here to find out.

But what exactly was she here for?

Right, she decided to take it upon herself to cancel the flight since Klaus decided to behave like a child who couldn't get what he wants. She smiled a tiny smile at her own joke before looking left and right. She walked further into the jet, only to realize that the doors were closing on her.

"Ready to depart ma'am?" a lady said, Caroline's head spun to her left to meet with a young woman, looked to be in her early twenties, in a rather short and revealing flight attendant outfit and smiling at her.

"Um…" she didn't know what to say or what to do, the doors were closing yet she made no move to leave, or stop it, the lady was giving her a choice but she couldn't choose whether to say no or yes.

"Will Mr. Klaus be joining us?" she asked again, a little too seductively for Caroline's liking.

Is she seriously jealous right now?

"No" Caroline deadpanned and the girl frowned slightly but nodded and went on her way.

So this was it, she was going to London, without any of them knowing, she didn't even know where they lived there, she didn't know where to go but she had her cell phone, thankfully, she could call Stefan if she didn't know what in the world she was doing but she wasn't protesting about it.

Saying those words did nothing to sooth her nerves, her trembling legs and the sudden urge to drink until every bottle on this jet was empty.

She took a seat to her left, putting on her buckle and waiting for the jet to take off, she was going to London, she's still conflicted with everything about Klaus but she was going anyways and she wasn't even stopping herself.

That had to mean something

One day later…

Klaus went into the plane and sat at the very back of the plane, in the large dormeuse letto couch, made with black leather and shoved his bag behind his chair and lay on the couch.

He had made it very clear to everyone that he was in no mood for their childish games in a rather harsh way and asked to be left alone for the remainder of the trip before entering the plane, he was still confused as to how or why was the jet gone to begin with, he had compelled the pilot to leave only when he had arrived, but truth be told he wasn't exactly worried about the jet, he could care less about it actually, what really made him mad was the fact that he hasn't seen her in twenty four hours, maybe more and it left him more on edge than ever, at this point, he was worried about her at this point, he would be relieved if he knew she was okay because his head was trying to give him a mental breakdown.

He was still keeping his promise to her and leaving the doppelganger and the witch alone but there's only so much he could take, they didn't annoy him, for that he was grateful, but they mention Caroline more than he ever does and that was saying something especially today of all days.

He sat in the back, as the plane took off, drinking his bourbon and promising himself to empty the bottle before this flight was over, last night he had given up on trying to stop thinking about her and decide to drink himself into numbness for as long as possible. He had somehow done something to drive her away and he hated himself for it even though he was clueless to what he had done.

She had given herself to him, she trusted him, and everything that had happened between them was her decision, he kept trying to retrace his steps to find out what had he done wrong and he was tired of it, he did something and he doesn't even have the balls to fix it.

He knew she was staying at the hotel she was staying at when she had arrived here but he couldn't find it in himself to go to her and ask her what was wrong, but he would picture what could possibly happen if he showed up there and came to the conclusion that she might just ask him to leave and he hated rejection more than anything and he would be crushed if she rejected him, again.

Everyone was silent, completely silent, the sound of the engines of the plane was heard, footsteps, silent conversations, some he could care less about and some he wish he didn't hear but it was his brother who won the cake, telling Elena exactly what was going on in his mind at this very moment, he cursed the fact that Elijah knew him better than he knew himself.

"Is he going to be okay?" she had whispered, leaning to Elijah's side.

"He's trying not to think about it but he can't and he's blaming himself for it" Elijah replied.

"Honestly, I don't know what Caroline's thinking right now but whatever it is, she'll figure it out, I just hope she's okay" she sighed and leaned her head on Elijah shoulder.

"You heard from Caroline?" Rebekah asked; turning to meet Stefan's disappointed look as he shook his head.

"You think she's okay?"

"I hope so"

Caroline was extremely glad that there was a giant open space in the back of the house because that's where the jet landed and saved her the trouble of searching for the house herself. She had sent the plane off to where it normally goes easily and had to break-in the house to get in.

Caroline had woken up far too early for her liking and took that time to roam about the house, it was large, extremely large, not a castle or a palace but a mansion, large driveway, large doors, large living room, large bedrooms. She had found the bedrooms after at least an hour of searching and in that hour she had found the kitchen, the dining room, a library, Klaus's room filled with paintings in which took up more of her time as she admired them and the inside pool room, which was like twice the size of the pool room in the beach house she noticed and them she stumbled on a wide and long hallway the countless bedroom doors. She had just picked one and slept in it.

Now she was just bored out of her mind, sitting in the bedroom she had chosen after she had took a very nice shower and thinking of how Klaus would react to her being here.

Would he be happy?

Would he be shocked?

Would he reject her?

She couldn't choose but she wasn't going to have a panic attack over it.

Then her ears picked up something that made her jump, engine, a loud one, much louder than a car or even a truck, but more powerful than the jet.

They must have reached.

She can imagine everyone else being happy to see her, even Elijah of all people but the most unpredictable person on that plane was Klaus and she was the person she was either terrified or elated to see at this point.

She approached the backdoors, slowly as they were made of glass so if they were exiting the plane, someone would spot her.

She smiled, seeing Elena look so happy with Elijah as they held hands and came down the giant metal staircase in which she also had the same awestruck look Caroline had on her face when she first saw the house, after was Rebekah and Stefan came behind them and she was a little wary of him, while looked happy, the way he shoved his hands down his pocket while Rebekah wrapped her arm around his as they descended the stairs, he looked a little worried.

She didn't know what to say about Bonnie, especially the way she avoided looking down for some reason as she held on to Kol, Caroline would have to talk to Bonnie but what she found that was odd, was the fact that Klaus didn't come out of the plane and surprisingly, the plane wasn't leaving.

It took her a minute or two to realize that Rebekah, Stefan, Elena and Elijah had froze in place when they spotted her. She huffed and stood straight, approaching those glass doors and opening them up, she didn't get to take one step out of the house before she felt someone hug her tightly, pinning her hands down at her waist and swaying her from side to side, it was Elena of course, but when did she get this strong was beyond Caroline at this point in time.

"Care, please hug me back or this is going to get really weird really fast" Elena told her and Caroline smiled.

"I would but you pinned my hands down and you're really strong" she laughed.

Elena laughed with her as she released the death grip she had on Caroline.

"That explains what happened to the jet" Rebekah said, standing behind Elena.

Caroline held back from rolling her eyes "Nice to see you too Bekah"

"Nice to see you Caroline" Elijah smirked.

"Likewise" Caroline nodded.

Everyone stood in silence once Kol and Bonnie approached them and Bonnie seemed to have relaxed when her eyes found Caroline.

She ran into Caroline's arms, hugging her tightly as a friend would hug a friend they haven't seen in years.

"How did you get here?" Bonnie asked, pulling away from her.

"Jet" she replied.

Bonnie chuckled and pulled her into a hug once more, but Caroline couldn't help herself, she had to know, she had to ask.

"Where's Klaus?"

Everyone grew silent, as if she had said a bad word or something, everyone had a worried look on their faces but Kol brushed pass everyone, she knew he couldn't help himself so she had looked to him for an answer.

He stood behind Bonnie and leaned forward to get a good look at Caroline.

"Please go fix him, he's nursing a bottle of bourbon right now in his broody silence and honestly, it's pathetic"

Caroline shook her head and smirked at him, she could tell he was trying to enjoy it but he was probably worried about

him too.

"He's in the plane" Elijah told her.

She nodded and smiled at everyone before walking past them and approaching the now silent plane.

Klaus had discarded that glass he was drinking from a long time ago and decide that the bottle was best but even as everyone left the plane, he was still feeling a bit sober but more depressed.

Now he was hearing someone coming up the stairs, so he looked at the bottle in his hand and at the doorway that was wide open, whoever it was, he didn't care, he was going to throw this bottle at them, especially if it was Elijah coming to give her a lecture about life and Caroline.

Klaus?

He recognized that voice anywhere, he ignored that smile wanting to mark his face, the hardness he felt in his jeans and that vanilla scent that hit him like a ton of bricks because he must be hearing things, was he dreaming or something, he wasn't sure, but he didn't make a move to make sure, instead ignored the little voice that always made him smile and take another mouthful of his bourbon bottle.

However, when the blonde entered the plane, searching for something, or someone, he was on his feet at record speed as the bottle of bourbon he has sworn to care for more than his own siblings slipped out of his hands like butter and hit the floor.

Caroline's head spun in the direction to the back of the plane where she heard the bottle hit the floor and saw Klaus standing, starring at her as if he was looking at a ghost.

She smiled a sad smile at took her sweet time approaching him, which made her more nervous, she was having her own silent panic attack while approaching him.

Well, he was shocked, that much was visible, even with the naked eye, which was better than rejection she assumed.

She stood in front of him, looking up at him as he looked down at her, in shock and disbelief.

She didn't know what to say and neither did him, he was shocked and she was nervous.

He looked at her up and down, taking in her boots, her mid-thigh floral dress, her jeans jacket, her beautiful hair, her mesmerizing eyes, those beautiful lips; she looked very real, he could smell her, her wonderful scent, as clear as day.

"Um…" she thought she needed to say something, anything before her legs gave out because they were a little shaky standing here, looking up at him.

He heard her voice again and he couldn't help but get a little excited and really wonder if she was really here.

"I don't know what to say" she said, which basically made her words sound stupid considering she had just said something.

He took a step forward, he had heard her speak yet again, feel her breath this time, and it felt completely real so he really didn't care if she spoke or not, he just needed her.

"Then don't speak"

With that he crashed his lips on hers that shocked her for a tiny moment before she returned the hungry kiss as they gripped onto each other as tightly as they could.

* * *

His heart beat was thumping frantically against his hard chest, his nerves were on edge, and his entire body shook with anticipation, desire, both. Nothing was happening yet he was gripping the sheets with a force that can rip it right off the bed if he wanted to. He can feel her hot breath against the his skin, breathing in, letting out, slowly, deliberately and with conscious thought of what she was doing to him. His thighs tensed, his eyes stayed forced open because he was having an internal battle with himself and fully intent on winning the rights to keep his eyes open to his surroundings regardless of the sinful deeds she was doing to him.

He knew this was a dream. He knew it. He can tell the difference between his dreams and reality by now. This was a dream and he didn't like being in his dreams for long because they would always end horribly.

Yet this one, this one was different. He's never had a dream like this. He's never dreamt of having sex because it was offered to him regularly and whenever he pleased. No woman had made a good enough impression on him to make him dream of them again.

Until he met her

Then again, Caroline is not like any other woman.

Now he lies on the bed, his entire body facing to the ceiling, his head resting on a pillow with slight force and waiting with bated breath for what was to come, because when she had reached down there and grabbed him, when he awoke from the sensations her beautifully skilled hands were giving him, he had given in to her for only a moment.

Yet that was all she needed.

In the small moment he gave into her, she had snuck under the covers to between his legs.

He tried to make move to remove the covers but she was against it so he left them there, unable to see her, only to wait.

It sounds easy when you say it, it sounds like cake when you think about it.

Having to actually wait and wonder was another thing, a very torturous thing to do really. He can look down and meet thick cream colored sheets, hardly able to see anything but her golden hair.

His eyes fluttered a little and his senses heightened at the sensation he felt, she had licked his tip. Her hand rested at the base, holding him firmly and he cannot blame her for it, he had been twitching in anticipation as well. Her hot breath fanned against the tip and his eyelids fluttered lightly in response, such small subtle things are setting his nerves on fire and he liked it, oddly enough.

She took the tip into her glorious mouth and sucked on it while stroking him with her hand, he refrained from clutching the sheets but his fingers wiggled and tingled for some sort of surface to hold on to.

_Her hair_

No, she said no peeking and he should abide by it, not that he didn't want to but he actually liked the fact that he couldn't see her, it heightened everything.

She alternated between sucking, licking, kissing, soon, from his head to his neck finally relaxed and was able to lie down calmly against the pillows, now he just had the rest of his body to worry about.

He let out a moan when he felt her take one long lick on the underside of his member before sucking his head, his eyes alternated between staying open and giving in to the pleasure and letting go.

Then she moved her hand lower, revealing more of him that was hidden with her hand was she sucked him in, and taking in more than just the head when his eyes fluttered closed.

His eyes shot open, and he sat up only to see two hands reach out from under the sheets between his legs and push him right back down into the bed just as quickly as he went up as she sucked him with a hum vibrating in her throat and by extension, his member and he let out a moan.

"Caro-" he froze as she sucked him in again, causing him to falter on words and sound as he fell back into the bed.

She continued milking him for all that he was worth, going up and down while her hand stayed at the base, squeezing and massaging at times. He thrashed a little on the bed, nothing too drastic to catch her immediate attention, it was more of a way to cope with the intense pleasures he was getting. He threw a couple of moans here and there, some groans but apparently, she wanted more so when he felt her hand move from the base and her lips left his member with a loud pop, he was a slightly bit confused and a tiny bit disappointed, but when he felt her place each hand to the side of his thighs and saw a frame of her face through the sheets hovering over him, he might have gotten an idea on what she was planning to do and at this point, if he was standing at the edge of a cliff with her when she was just teasing him, imagine what could happen if he was in actual danger of falling?

He would find out soon because he saw her head go down to him, he blinked a few times, and just making sure he was awaken and not back in her dream.

Her lips made contact with his tip first before her mouth engulfed him, the only difference is, and she was still going, still going…

He could feel…

He completely fell back on the bed, swearing to himself to be feeling the back of her throat as she took him all in.

She began fondling with his balls and that was it for him. He was losing the control he was holding onto, in no hurry to have it returned. His breathed turned shallow and hard, she could hear it without supernatural hearing. He was beginning to pant as well as she worked on him enthusiastically.

His moans turned into groans, his groans turned into small growls that grew little by little as his climax grew.

She worked him faster, sucking him with a new found speed as she chased his orgasm.

"Caroline, I'm—I'm" he couldn't get to finish his sentence because what was meant as a warning in case she wanted him to release inside of her, yet she didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he released all of it into her hot little mouth and he couldn't hold back, he ripped the covers away from sight.

There she was on her hands and knees bending to pleasure him as she swallowed all of him. Not even a grimace at the sweet/sour taste which inflated his giant ego even more as she worked to make sure he was properly well spent.

She had wore him out because when she reached to lie next to him, she looked at the side of his flustered face as she wondered about what was going on in his head and what was he thinking.

"Good morning" she said softly.

He smiled "A bit of an understatement, wouldn't you agree?"

She giggled "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Also an understatement" he stated with a chuckle.

"Is that all you have to say?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow at his choice of words

"incredible, amazing, mind blowing are a few choice words that come to mind…" he trailed off with a blissful smile, his sight stuck to the ceiling, his mind was a huge cloud, he couldn't think, not even about what she had just done to him let alone how he felt.

His toes are still curled, that alone should give a clear indication of what she has done to him.

He should be talking to her, she should be talking about recent events but instead, she's distracting him. That was his role. He was suppose to be the one that was distracting her from the impending conversations he did not want to have, yet he found himself wanting to have that conversation.

"You're distracting me" Klaus pointed out, he hummed with a smile when he felt her climb on top of him, he rested his hands on her thighs, massaging it lightly and she looked down at him. She ran her hands almost ghostly against his chest, his skin tingled in response.

"You're supposed to be distracted" she wasn't denying it and sounded almost slightly annoyed that he was aware of her stimulation.

"We do have to talk eventually" Klaus stated with a smirk.

Caroline leaned down and settled her face to the crook of his neck where she laid gentle sweet kisses. He smiled in content and amusement.

He placed his hands on her hips, gently massaging her soft skin, fully enjoying the attention she was giving to him even though he was trying to get her to talk to him. Although he realized that he wasn't as interested in their impending conversation as he was last night when he went asleep.

"Sweetheart…" he called, hoping to get her attention but her hands moved from either side of his face where he realized that they were there and touched his arms, slowly sliding up to his hands where she linked his hands with hers. He welcomed the small intimate gesture and squeezed her hands in his; smiling at the feeling he received with such a small gesture of intimacy.

With an unexpected sharp intake of breath, he smiled knowingly when her hot and very wet core made contact with his slowly hardening member, realizing that while she had satisfied him, he had yet to return the favor.

Her hot breath tickled his earlobe and he bit back a groan in response to her ministrations.

"Do you want to chat or play?"She asked softly into his ear, grinding herself onto him, earning a groan from him in response.

His hands slid out from hers and rested behind her thighs, it slowly trailed up to grab her ass, before squeezing.

"Hmm…" she heard him moan, either from the feel of her or in thought.

Suddenly she was flipped so that he was on top and she was under him, chewing on her bottom lip, she looked up at him, mirroring his lustful stare.

They both sucked in a deep as he entered her, surrounded by the glorious feeling of her around him, sucking in every single inch.

"Play now" he said thickly "Chat later".

* * *

Elena moans as the sun from a window, her mind was far too clouded with sleep to care which one of the windows and realizes that after many failed attempts to go back to sleep, she cannot.

Moaning, she slowly sat up on the bed, looking at her surroundings. Remembering the hectic and tense day she had yesterday, she flopped back down in her bed.

After Caroline entered the plane where the sulking Klaus stayed, the plane had finally left that night, giving everyone, if they hadn't heard what was going on in that plane had a pretty good idea what they were up to so long. They entered; or rather Klaus entered the house, carrying a half naked Caroline in his arms to his room. It was a rather sweet gesture, considering he could have woken her up and had her walk on her own.

Kol had gone out and hadn't returned until very late that night. Bonnie didn't know where he had run off to so she decided to occupy herself by watching a movie, but secretly awaiting him to return.

When he did, he had carried her in her room, despite her protest and headaches she had given him. He suffered through the pain and carried her without falter to his room. He had made it to the bed and distracted her long enough to forget what she was angry at him for to begin with.

Stefan had punished Rebekah for reading his diary out loud by not speaking to her for the rest of the day. Rebekah had annoyed everyone else because of it and when it was suggested by Elijah of all people to distract him from his reason for his silence, she took his advice and she got a lot more than words from him.

She and Elijah had unpacked, after Elijah invited her to his room rather than her getting her own room. She accepted it and they settled in much more smoothly than the others, until that night while they were busy getting reacquainted with each other intimately that she received a call from Damon. While Elijah encouraged her to answer the call, she didn't want to so she hung up and tried to continue with Elijah but he would not allow it, wanting to know why she didn't take the call.

Instead of answering like a normal person would, like a woman would, like a mature person, she went to sleep. No, she lay on the bed quietly, ignoring his demanding presence for an entire hour before she fell asleep.

Her thoughts ran on Elijah and she turned around, expecting to find him lying there either staring at her or, and that would be rarely but how would she know this when she's barely spent time with him long enough to know these things, asleep.

Only to find herself alone on such a large bed, she frowned in disappointment and a little sadness, knowing that she must have angered him or upset him last night with her reluctance to answer his question.

She knew it was immature but she just really didn't want to answer Damon's call, only for him to start asking question, and when she would avoid such questions, he would start asking the right questions and she'll cave under pressure and he'll start assuming the worst and she avoided all of that by not answering one simple phone call.

She listened to her surroundings, hearing Caroline and Klaus going at it like bunnies ugh, everyone else were sleeping and someone was in a shower…

Wait.

She looked to the en suite in Elijah…their room to notice that it was open and sighed.

He was in the shower.

The mere thought of him in the shower, his rock hard body being covered with water, no doubt leaving him even more beautiful to a woman's naked eye.

Her mind was suddenly assaulted with thoughts of his arms… his legs…. his…rock hard member that can send anyone soaring to new heights in pleasure.

However, after what happened last night with Damon, she was wary about joining him. Was he still angry at her; is he angry at her, does he wants to be left alone?

Deciding to be a big girl and face her problems rather than avoid them, like she so maturely did last night, she slid off the bed easily, groaning when another stroke of sunlight assaulted her eyes senses. She waiting for the light to become one with her skin before yawning and glanced at the clock. It was seven am. Why is she up at 7am?

She stripped herself naked before entering the bathroom; she could see Elijah's glorious body from the glass doors. If she focused hard enough, she can see each and every single drop of water as it run down his body and crashes on the marble floor, one after the other.

She moved to the door and slowly opened it, Elijah made not a single move or flinch but somehow she knew that he knew she was here.

"Good morning, Elena" he said, a tiny smile on his face as he passes his hand slowly through his hair, distracting Elena from her previous issues regarding joining him to begin with.

"Morning" she replied distractingly.

He opened one of his eyes to look at her, which snapped her back into the reality of her current position.

Elijah saw the uncertainty in her eyes and sighed with a bigger smile "I'm not upset about last night, Elena"

_Stop saying my name like that…_

She cocked her head sideways, as if thinking about believing his words.

"After thinking about it while you fell asleep, I remember that Damon's impulsiveness is almost as quick as Niklaus. He would have assumed the worst and shot down any and all attempts to say otherwise"

She let out a loud sigh, visibly showing her relief and Elijah chuckled before grabbing her hand and pulling her flushed against his naked and wet skin, causing a smack sound to echo against the glass walls. She shrieked in surprise as the water touched her skin and his body collided with hers.

"Now that the 'Damon' is out of the way" he said softly, causing shivers to run down her spine in response, his eyes gazing lustfully into hers "Since I have already taken a shower, I believe it's your turn now"

His lips collided with her neck as he laid hot open mouth kisses there, causing her to sigh in content.

"I cannot take a bath during shower sex Elijah" Elena said, causing him to chuckle against her skin.

"Of course you can, allow me to show you" he whispered, before grabbing the loofah from the left side of the wall with a giant grin on his face.

Kol laid a sweet and gentle kiss to her lips, in attempt to wake her as gently as possible.

Nothing

He gently shook her "Bonnie"

She moaned, not wanting to get up at all but Kol kept shaking her gently so she groaned "What"

"Wake up" he said softly to her ears.

She moaned in protest and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Your breakfast will get cold if you return to slumber" he teased, smiling widely as her eyes shot open.

She sat up and looked around, noticing the many candles, flowers and open windows and at the end of the bed, were a tray of food, or breakfast, she assumed was for her.

"You didn't have to" she groaned, a smile gracing her lips.

"I wanted to" he stated, turning around and reaching for the tray before presenting it to her. She took it from him and removed the cover.

Various spreads were prepared, from bacon, to eggs, toast, pancakes and butter. Then there were wine, orange juice, water, coffee and what looked like tea.

"Kol…" she said pointing to the tray, with an incredulous smile on her face.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to make you breakfast" he said, waving her lingering words off.

"Kol, coffee is nothing, this is an entire spread" she said with a laugh "You do realize that I'm human and eating all of this is both bad for my health and weight?"

Kol's shoulders slump in thought "You're right, it will, and then you'll be fat and ugly"

Bonnie gasps and smacked him on his arm, causing him to wince at the attack.

"Ow, I was only kidding, you'll be fat and beautiful" he smiled.

She smiled in return before smacking him on the other arm, causing him to wince yet again.

"You really need a funny bone"

She rolled her eyes in response.

They ate their breakfast silently, a comfortable silent where one can sit with the other without the need to say anything, and you can just be.

When they were finished, Kol gently placed the tray away from the bed area before approaching Bonnie slowly, who was confused by his actions but not against it. She had grown to trust him in the time that she did and if she didn't, she can defend herself.

"What?" she asked, noticing a look, she couldn't quite figure out in his eyes.

"I'm questioning which of the two options in my head should I start with, I could make love to you until you pass out…" he trailed off, causing Bonnie's cheeks to heat up at his bluntness "Or I could fuck you until your eyes sees stars that have yet to come" he whispered, causing her to blush furiously at his words. They both sounded appealing to her "I just finished eating Kol" She mumbled.

"You said yourself that with the delicious spread I prepared, you could gain excess weight, I'm just suggesting a form of exercise so we can work on that…" he smirked suggestively and she shook her head slightly.

"Do you always think about sex or is this a special occasion?" she asked, in slight sarcasm but she was mildly curious, the breakfast in bed, the overnight redecorating, if there was a special occasion she missed…

"I'm a man, we think with our fifth limb" he raised his eyebrow at her, suggesting to her just what limb he's was referring to "Plus, watching you eat breakfast was one of the most sinfully erotic things I've ever seen"

"Stef, I really think someone is watching us" Rebekah said, poking him yet again.

He sighed and removed his shades, before turning his head to face Rebekah, noticing how genuinely worried she looked and he chuckled lightly.

"It's no wonder your siblings never let you go on your own, you get scared at your own shadow"

She smacked him on his arm "That's not true, I'm serious, I'm getting this feeling like someone's watching.

"You're getting paranoid Bekah, can't we just enjoy the morning before everyone decides to get out of bed and our crazy day in the crazy house starts?" Stefan asks, with a tiny sound of a pout in his tone.

"How am I being paranoid, just because I've spent a thousand years on the run with my brothers from my father, doesn't mean I'm paranoid" she explained, she paused "It just means that I can tell when someone is watching you, like someone is watching us now"

Stefan suddenly smiled "Are you trying to get me to have sex with you? All you have to do-"

Rebekah smacked him behind his head before he could finish the sentence.

"Ow, I was kidding" he pouted "Partly"

She shot him a warning look, he replied with a sigh.

Stefan sat up and looked around, not seeing anything suspicious, no goggles, no eyes, no hair, no clothing, no legs, limbs, nothing. Not even human heartbeats.

"There's nothing, I checked" he sighed, and lies back down on his beach chair in the backyard near the pool.

"You just sat up; you didn't go anywhere or do anything Stefan, aren't you suppose to be the dutiful boyfriend and making sure your girlfriend is safe?" Rebekah asked accusingly, folding her arms across her chest.

"My said girlfriend is a thousand years old and stronger than any vampire on the planet, aside from your siblings, especially Klaus. She can take care of herself against even a vampire as old as I am" Stefan scoffed.

"You'd think as a man you would want to protect your woman, regardless of the power she holds" she scoffed, while shaking her head in disbelief.

"You'd think as a woman you would want to be independent and able to defend yourself" he shot back.

"Bite me" she snapped, irritated and annoyed at his witty remarks.

"With pleasure" he grinned.

She scoffed "Stefan" she warned.

"What will it take for you to feel safe…girlfriend?" he said with sarcasm.

She scoffed at his sarcasm "Get me that white oak stake and I'll sleep like a baby"

He fell silent in thought.

Why was he keeping the white oak stake?

Right, in case Klaus came back for either revenge or out of boredom.

Is Klaus a threat?

Of course not, he dare say they were almost like brothers now.

He was well acquainted with all of the Mikaelson's. They were no threat to any of them now.

He saw no reason not to hand over the stake. Their lives were basically linked to them anyways and if that stake fell into the wrong hands and by a stroke of luck, they managed to kill Klaus then not only him but his brother, his friends, Elena, Caroline, all of them will die and it sounds better to have a paranoid hybrid either find a way to destroy it or hide it somewhere no one would ever find it.

"Okay" he smiled.

She was confused "Okay what?"

"We'll go get the stake" he further explained.

She sat up, catching her full attention "Won't Damon be against it?"

"Damon doesn't know where I hid the stake" he replied.

"What do you mean he doesn't know where you hid it; the both of you lived there"

"True but I know that house better than he does, I was there when it was born" he smirked.

"Fine, then we'll go get the stake" she stated, with a tiny smile, realizing the greater meaning behind him giving up the stake "We will also not tell my brothers or the girls about this" she added "Except Caroline"

"We should tell someone in case something happens" Stefan said distractedly, sighing as he finally found some peace.

"Good" she smiled, and leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes as she relaxed under the warm sun. Even though she felt a little bit better, she still got that creeping feeling in her spine that someone was watching her.

**...**

**It sounds like it'll be continued, but it won't. I don't have inspiration for it anymore and I'm publishing this to give yall an idea where everyone is.**

**I'll be trying to work on my other fanfics.  
**


End file.
